The present invention relates to faucets. The present invention is particularly useful for compact dual handle faucets for mixing hot and cold water in connection with a domestic water system or the like.
Many water faucets have been designed in the past. The most common configuration for water faucets involves provision of two independent valve assemblies. Each valve assembly regulates the flow of fluid from one of two fluid sources of differing tmperatures. Usually, each valve assembly is operated by a rotary handle. In this type of faucet, the outlet of each of the valve assemblies is coupled to a common mixing chamber which is connected to an outlet spout. The fluid outlet spout typically extends from the valve assembly to a position over a basin. An example of a valve for this type of faucet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,493 (issued Feb. 29, 1972).
The second most common configuration for faucets uses a single handle which controls the rate of discharge of fluid from both of the fluid sources. Such single handle faucets have a single valve assembly interposed between the fluid sources and the fluid outlet. Usually, such a valve assembly is operated by a single handle that pivots in two different planes, pivots in one plane and rotates on its base, or reciprocates and rotates on its base. This permits regulation by the single handle of the total flow rate of water and the relative flow rates of water from the two sources. Examples of this type of faucet include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,966,928 (issued Jan. 3, 1961); 4,043,359 (issued Aug. 23, 1977) and 4,033,373 (issued July 5, 1977). The valve assemblies of such faucets are often too large to be positioned at the end of the spout and are thus positioned adjacent to a wall or at the back of the sink. Similar to the configuration of two handle faucets, the fluid outlet spout extends from the housing of the valve body to a position over a basin.
While each of these types of faucets has its advantages, each shares the disadvantage of being difficult or impossible to operate with dirty hands without dirtying the control handles. Furthermore, each of these faucets is difficult for small children to reach in some installations. The above-described faucets are also difficult for some handicapped people to operate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a faucet having a control handle mounted near the end of the spout. Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet having two control handles each operable by a simple manual exertion of pressure such as a gentle nudge by the back of the hand of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet having all valve components easily accessible for repair or replacement. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet with a compact modular valve body having few and relatively inexpensive components.